


Upside Down With A Perfect View.

by RahRaZorBlade



Series: Omega Drop [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Yamaguchi Tadachi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bullying, Insecurity, M/M, Nishinoya call him mum, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Panic, Panic Attacks, Self-Doubt, Subdrop, Suga is team mum, Sugamama, Team Bonding, Team as Family, omega drop, omegadrop, or 'mom'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya keeps thinking about what was said to him, which causes him to 'drop'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upside Down With A Perfect View.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angel_Demon_Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Demon_Princess/gifts).



> For Angel_Demon_Princess. Thanks for the idea! I really hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> And sorry that it took a few days. I spent all day in hospital a few days ago. Whoops!

All he could do was laugh it off. Pretend he was okay. Because he was. He was fine. Everything was fine. 

"No, I'm okay, don't worry about me!" He smiled enthusiastically. 

Suga frowned.  
"But you-" 

"I'm fine, Mum!" Nishinoya yelled, running onto the court before the older Omega could say anything else. 

'That was close.' The young Omega frowned to himself, biting his lip. 

'Why do I have to worry them? Especially the third years, they have enough to worry about!' He though to himself.

He sucked at being an Omega. 

He was always screwing things up, failing classes, he was always letting everyone down. 

"-noya" a voice started to clear up and he flinched back from the hand that was waving in front of his face. 

He stumbled back. 

He blinked a couple of times before looking to Suga who had a worried frown on his face. 

"Everything alright, Yuu?" He asked the young Omega.

Suga stepped forward. 

Nishinoya looked around, everyone was giving him worried glances. 

Noya shook his head and smiled.  
"Ha! Sorry! Guess I was daydreaming!" He rubbed the back of his neck. 

Asahi come around to Noya's right side.  
"What's wrong? You haven't been alright in quite some time."

"You stink of distress and anxiety." Tsukishima added. 

The Omega's breath hitched. 

"Noya? You need to tell us what's happening. We can't help you if you don't tell us." Daichi spoke up. 

Noya whined and bowed his head, he could feel the panic bubbling in his chest. 

"N-nothing is w-wrong." He stuttered, his breath coming out in short puffs. 

"Yuu! Noya! It's alright, you just need to calm down!" Tanaka was suddenly at his side.  
"Yuu! Come on, you're okay." 

Why was everyone telling him he was okay? Why does his chest feel tight? 

His head felt cloudy and heavy.

"Sit down, Noya!" He felt a hand in his hair, and another one on his cheek. 

"Suga, I think he's dropping?" Yuu heard his little underclass man say. His little ginger-nut. 

"Shit. Nishinoya?" Suga said motherly.

He turned Noya's face towards his own. Noticing how blown and cloudy the Libero's pupils were. 

"Daichi!" Suga panicked. 

"Lay him down!" The captain yelled. 

The libero whined once he was laying down, Tadashi's jacket under his head. 

Suga was the first to move. He pushed Kageyama gently over, so he could lay next to the small Omega. 

He wrapped his arms around Nishinoya's waist.

Everyone followed Suga's actions. 

Asahi was face to face with Noya.  
"Come-on, Yuu." The Ace whispered, kissing the younger boy on the forehead. 

Everyone huddled in close. One big puppy-pile. 

"When will he come back up?" Hinata asked after quite some time of silence. 

Daichi sighed.  
"It can take a while. It depends if they feel safe or not. The safer he feels, the quicker he'll come back." The captain explained. 

Hinata smiled.  
"Then I'll reassure him!" The young ginger said, starting to tell the libero about how much he loved and looked up to him. How much of a role model he thought Nishinoya was. 

Noya twitched. 

"Did you feel that?" Suga asked with a shocked yet relieved expression. 

Asahi nodded. 

"Noya?" Asahi said, gently caressing the Omega's cheek with his thumb. 

Nishinoya blinked, his eyes returned to normal as he sighed, grubbing his head. 

"Headache?" Suga whispered, kissing the back of Nishinoya's head.

The libero nodded.  
"I feel like shit. What happened?" 

"You had a panic attack then dropped." Ennoshita explained.

Yuu sat up quickly.  
"Dropped?!" 

Tanaka grabbed him gently by the shoulders.  
"Yeah, Nishinoya. You dropped." 

The Omega frowned, bowing his head.  
"I-I'm sorry to have troubled you." He said tearfully as he tried to stand up.

"Hey!" Daichi yelled, grabbing the Omega by the arm. 

"Don't say that, We care for you, Yuu, we just want to know what happened!" 

Nishinoya gulped, his head still bowed.  
"I'm a failure, that's what's wrong. I suck at being an Omega. I do nothing but trouble others! The basketball team WERE right! I'm never going to get an Alpha!"

"The basketball team?" Tanaka growled. 

Noya whimpered but nodded.  
"They-they said I'll never get an Alpha because I'm weak. That I'll have to live my life sleeping with old Alpha men just to get through my heats." 

Tanaka, Hinata and Kageyama stood up abruptly, fists clenched by their sides. 

"I'll fucking kill them." Hinata growled, he may be an Omega. But you don't want to get on the bad side of him, that's foresure.

"It's fine." The libero smiled weakly. 

"No! It's not fine, you've obviously been thinking about what they said, or you wouldn't have dropped like that!" Kageyama hissed. 

"Can't we just forget it!" Noya pouted. 

Suga frowned, but ran his hand through the smaller boy's hair.  
"We'll stop talking about it. For now. But if they say anything else, you come STRAIGHT to us, okay?"

Nishinoya nodded.

"Good boy. Now, eveyone pack up and go home. It's getting late." 

Everyone nodded. 

"Thanks, Mum." Noya mumbled once himself and Suga were the only two left. 

Suga smiled.  
"Just promise me, you'll tell us. I'll sick Tanaka onto them." He said with a laugh.

"I will. I promise." Noya said. 

"Good, now let me walk you home." The team mum stood up, helping the younger boy on to his feet.

Noya smiled. How did he get so lucky to have such an amazing team?

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr is you wish, it's just 'Rahrazorblade'.


End file.
